Paul Robertson
Paul Robertson is a CIA agent. History Early History At some stage, Paul Robertson joined the Central Intelligence Agency, and on occasion served as a special attache to work alongside foreign persons of interest. During his career, Robertson met Jack "Wolf" West Sr of the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force and Sheik Anzar al Abbas of the United Arab Emirates. At some stage towards the end of 2007, Robertson was chosen by his superiors in the American government to represent the U.S. as they hoped to join a coalition of nations to find the six Pillars and restore the Machine to prevent the Dark Star from destroying life on Earth. Wolf, however, still held some influence in the American government, and he and Robertson decided to use the situation to their advantage to ensure that America would come out on top in the mission and claim all of the Pillars' rewards. The Six Sacred Stones In December of 2007, Robertson and Sean "Astro" Miller of the U.S. Marine Corps were sent to the Burj al Arab in Dubai as part of the United States' genuine wish to participate in rebuilding the Machine. However, because of the recent failure of Wolf's Chinese allies to secure the Firestone from Jack West Jr, Robertson intended to join the meeting so that he could find out what the Coalition of Minnows knew and insert Astro into their team to make it appear that he was following the American's governments offer of assistance. Once the meeting began, Robertson listened as Jack informed the group of the importance of the Machine's restoration through the use of the six Pillars and the Six Sacred Stones. Robertson divulged America's possession of the Killing Stone of the Maya, and that he was permitted to grant the coalition use of it. When Alby Calvin spoke up, Robertson dismissed anything the child might add, and as the meeting drew to a close, Abbas alerted the gathering to a cargo plane looking to crash into the Burj, and so Robertson and the others rushed to evacuate before the plane crashed. Once the coalition team retrieved Wizard and the Philosopher's Stone, Jack had Astro contact Robertson to have him arrange for the Killing Stone to be moved to the naval base at Mortimer Island, and to request a representative from the British royals to bring the Pillar they doubtlessly possessed. When the coalition team arrived at Mortimer Island, Robertson presented the Killing Stone and introduced Iolanthe Compton-Jones of the British royals, who showed little interest to his praising of her. Robertson joined the procession as they identified the location of the First Vertex at Abu Simbel, and gave little away when Jack brought up America's involvement in the area nearby some years earlier, only stating that everyone had their secrets. The gathering then learned the Pillar-laying dates from the Killing Stone, and cleansed the two Pillars they had with the Philosopher's Stone. As the coalition team moved out to lay the first Pillar at Abu Simbel, Robertson met with Wolf, who had been watching over the base's security feeds, to see what he wanted to do next. Wolf decided that they would allow the coalition to proceed in order to learn from their experience, and then he would have his men move in to claim the Pillar. Wolf told Robertson that Iolanthe was to be watched closely and not to alert Astro to his unknowing role as a mole. The Five Greatest Warriors At some point a few months later in March 2008, Robertson was captured by Carnivore's men for his involvement in the Dark Sun project and imprisoned in Carnivore's lair. Shackled to the wall with various other players involved in the Machine's restoration, Robertson was forced to listen as Carnivore explained to all his plan to force them through holding hostages to lay the remaining three Pillars and hand over the ones that had already been laid, including the second one the Americans had claimed. When Robertson scoffed at the idea of handing the Pillar over, Carnivore shot him in the head, before calmly continuing on. Trivia . Category:U.S. Characters Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Antagonists